A Night To Remember
by Christen Vayne
Summary: Kristen Marie Nichols is a girl who never thought she'd find love with Liam Payne of One Direction. Somehow, after several years of being together, she doubts if they even belong together. Liam Payne loves Kristen and is upset of her doubting their love. He reminisces of their first meeting. If he had never met her, his world would be incomplete. Kristen is the one for Liam Pane.


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER **

"...Oh darling, what's wrong?" I said, feeling a sudden knot in the pit of my stomach as she tensed in my arms, her body fidgeted to an upright position. My arms vanished from around her waist, her body and eyes pointing toward me. All traces of that warm smile that was once upon her flawless lips was gone. Her eyes were saddened, lips turned up in frown.

Uh oh, something's wrong?

Those lovely green eyes melted into mine as if she was trying to get inside of my head as she sat cross legged on the park bench at my side. Every time she looked at me like that I knew something was troubling her.

Shit, I hated it when she was unhappy.

As her eyes gazed intently into mine, the awkward silence was eating at me.

Why was she doing this to me?

The panicking heartbeat inside of my chest was so uncomfortable. "Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc" How I wanted to scream at her? Shake her shoulders and tell me what's wrong, instead she was teasing me, playing this mind-reading game. This stupid clock in my head was so much worse. The mind reading game was crossing the line.

What did she want me to do? Kiss it out of her!

Enraged at this mind game, heck no, not in the mood for a kiss.

A bittersweet silence, the muscles of my heart were pounding as if I was gonna die without her.

Four years, four years of just us! What was next for us was pure silence?

In the depths of my chest, oh a laugh was stifled. This game my girlfriend was a pure joke, absolutely pathetic.

"...Do you love me, Liam?" A sweet and tender voice asked at my side, shaking me out of a terrifying state of mind, a trance at the least.

As my eyes were closed, caught up in the moment, of remembering the sound of her voice, how I imagined her again? Her gorgeous green eyes lit up by the sunlight hitting the side of her face, the making of a warm smile upon her lips, and the soft touch of her hand wrapped around mine.

"Aww...of course, love, I love you. Why would I not, my beautiful angel?" I asked in barely a whisper, wanting to show her how much I loved her. "Your voice is my food, darling Kristen, your breath is my wine, and you mean everything to me."

"Liam, I ain't gonna leave you, babe. I just...wonder you know, if you'll wanna be someone else. Look at me, I ain't as perfect as a model, I have flaws."

"Kristen, why in the hell would I wanna be with somebody else? Darling, you are my angel, you are perfect. I don't care about your flaws. Babe, I accept you just the way you are. You are the woman I married, the love of my life, and there's no one else I'd cherish more than you. I just love you and shall never love another." I said, earnestly gazing intently into her eyes, ushering her with a finger to come to me. She crawled slowly into my arms and my hands wound around her waist. Her head rested against my shoulder, the safety of my strong, tattooed arms were around her waist, hugging her body tightly against mine.

"Girl, why would I ever love another?" At my side, Kristen's face was glowing from the rays of the beautiful sunset. The setting sky was shrouded in a variety of colors ranging from violet to pink to bright orange. What a sight? A sigh escaped from my darling's lips.

"Aww, Liam...it's absolutely gorgeous."

"Yes, yes, it is, babe. It's everything I've imagined a sunset to be." I answered, pulling her closer to me as if I'd never be able to hold her again, feeling relief in the depths of my chest. Thank God, she was back to her normal self again. ". . .Oh darling, let's keep this moment."

"Yes, Liam, let's...keep it." A sweet and gentle smile upon her lips as her eyes gazed intently into mine.

**. . . . . **

"...Oh darling, remember the night that I first met you?" I added, no longer enjoying the silence between us despite keeping our moment together. Oh my love, Kristen, was my world.

Her words were my food, her breath my wine. She was, and still is, everything in the world to me. They say that love is blind and it comes at unexpected times, my father said to me when I was a tween who just stole a girl's heart back when I was in middle school. A 12 year old boy who clearly knew nothing of love and falling in love.

As those gorgeous green eyes met with mine, oh how my world took me back to that night?

**. . . . . **

Lights...camera...action! The theme was, A Night in Paris. How could I not forget that? As I walked into the gymnasium of West London High School all lit up, the butterflies started to fill my stomach with uneasiness. This was not the night that I was expecting. Why did my date bail on me? She probably thought I was a dick for trying to force her to go to prom. What was it with girls and their insecurities? The four years in high school that I had dealt with and all the girls that I asked out bailed on me. What was with them?

Walking into the gymnasium was hell, my palms were sweating, knees were shaking, about to give out, and there I was with no date and my entire high school class was coupled together. Dammit, why did it have to be me?

One of the unlucky ones sitting on a bench in the gymnasium watching couples waltzing around the room listening to some soft song be played by the high school DJ. Never in a million years did I imagine high school prom being such a disaster.

An hour later after boring myself to death with Age of Warring Empire, a young, beautiful girl came up to me with a shy grin upon her face. She had to have been a junior cuz I pretty much knew all the girls due to being popular and part of One Direction, of course. I could tell she was nervous as fuck coming up to me. Her body was beautifully covered in an elegant red prom dress, blond hair shining, a bunch of yellow crystals in my eyes.

God, she was perfect, pure, and an angel in my eyes! A smile formed upon my lips as I gazed at her. Who couldn't be her date? Dammit, she was an angel.

"Um...hi, I'm Kristen. I was wondering since you're by yourself. Would you mind...if I um...sit with you?" She stated, her beautiful green eyes not meeting mine this time, gazing down at the red and black gymnasium floor. Was I really that intimidating? Hmmm...I needed to take that into an account.

"Hi, Kristen. Nice to meet you and no, I don't mind. My name is Liam. You probably know me as the British boy band singer from One Direction." I added, staring at her still gazing at the floors.

"Uh...yeah, I remember you. Hi, Liam." She moved into a faraway seat from me on the bench. Kristen's eyes didn't meet mine, twiddling her thumbs, her purse in her lap.

We sat there in silence watching the DJ spin song after song. The night really sucked and she wouldn't even talk to me. What was I gonna do? I wanted at least one dance with a girl. That's what prom night was about, my mother said.

Two more hours of no talking, sitting on that hard ass bench and a couple of glasses of fruit punch, not even a request to dance or a conversation. All my friends were off with their dates laughing and dancing and enjoying prom night.

I was such a fool for even coming to prom. What a waste of a night? I could have stayed home, hung out with my bandmates by a fire, played Xbox 360, and chill out with my parents. That wasn't the night my parents wanted me to have. They wanted me to dress up in a suit and tie, look my best, and have my hair straight. Was it really worth all this boredom? Was it worth my heart breaking cuz my date bailed?

Uh...no, hell, no. No, no, no.

My digital watch went off at midnight and there was one hour left of prom and most of the dates had finally left to go celebrate and party. There I still sat on the bench watching Kristen playing on her phone, tweeting one of her friends. She didn't even look up and make a glance in my direction.

Palms started sweating again, the butterflies had returned and god, it was too much to feel my heart breaking from my girlfriend, Jessica, bailing on me again. What the hell could I do?

"Kristen...Kristen, um...can we talk? Probably go out and have dinner." I blurted out, never holding back the silent tears falling from my face because I knew that Jessica didn't wanna be with me anymore. It was clearly time to start over.

Kristen looked up from her phone and a red tint on her cheeks met my eyes. It was so beautiful seeing her blush.

"Um...Liam, uh...I'm not too sure. Are you really asking me out? I mean...you probably hate me for acting like a bitch. I was just waiting for you to say something. To be honest with you, I suck at this guy and girl thing. I've never even had a boyfriend much when the hearts of guys. Why would you even take an interest in a chick like me, Liam?"

"Kristen, I just wanna get to know you. Alright, girl." I replied, embarrassed at me being desperate. That was such a stupid move.

"Okay, Liam. I'll go out with you and you can take me home. My car broke down as soon as I got in the parking lot of the high school."

Her lips formed into a beautiful smile.

"Alright, Kristen. I'll be your escort." I said, laughing my ass off because of the irony of her car breaking down so she could have a ride home. Maybe she had an interest in me too.


End file.
